Surprising Valentines Day!
by anmi2830
Summary: Lucy wanted to give natsu a chocolate on valentines day and confess to him. But before that, find out the troubles that happened before valentines day. See the romantic comedy story of Lucy and Natsu
1. Natsu Ate The Chocolate!

Valentines day is 5 days away. And I, Lucy, was planning on giving  
>natsu a valentines chocolate. So today, I was in my house practicing<br>on making some chocolates. While natsu is at my living room.

**[Two Hours Later]**

**_Natsu's P.O.V._**

_"Kyaaaaa!"_ I heard a loud scream at lucy's kitchen. And.. Wait!  
>It's Lucy's scream! So I hurriedly run to where she is, Only to<br>find lucy is holding a pot with chocolate in it.

_"H-Hot! I-i need to put this at the table fast! It's too hot!"_  
>Lucy said that as she was holding the pot and was looking for the<br>table whick is just at the right. Seeing lucy troubled makes me  
>want to help her and Lucy wasn't even wearing any precautions. So<br>I approach her and grab the pot from her.

**_Lucy's P.O.V._**

I was looking for the table hurriedly cause the pot is so hot for me  
>to take! But suddenly, natsu grabbed the pot from me that made me<br>surprised.

_"N-natsu!"_

_"What? Do you want to get burned? You're not even wearing any_  
><em>safety precautions!"<em>

**( Is He That worried for me? )** I blushed as i thought of that.

_" Now go wash your hands lucy, I don't want you to have your _  
><em>hands burned. I mean this pot is too hot for you to handle okay?<em>  
><em>and Look! your hands are red so go now."<em> He said that with a  
>concerned face that made me follow his command.<p>

After I wash my hands I came back at the kitchen only to witness  
>natsu eating the chocolate I made for two hours! Well, It is for<br>him but it's for valentines day so I got mad.

_"Natsu! Why are you eating the chocolate I made?!"_ I said that  
>with an angry look.<p>

_"B-but the chocolate is so delicious when I tasted it. That's why_  
><em>I couldn't help but eat all of it! <em>

_" R-really? I'm glad" I blushed as he said that thinking that all_  
><em>my harwork of practicing is not for nothing. "<em>But! It doesn't  
>change the fact that you ate it!"<p>

_"I-im sorry luce.."_ He said that with a puppy dog eyes.. Arg! Don't  
>look at me with those eyes!<p>

_"O-okay.. just .. tomorrow ask permission first okay?"_ Arg.. In the  
>end I gave up on him..<p>

_" Lucy You're going to make chocolate tomorrow?!"_ He asked  
>excitedly<p>

_" Well Yeah, I mean I am practicing for valentines day chocolate._  
><em>So I am thinking of giving free taste to everyone to know if <em>  
><em>I improved."<em>

_"Ohh Friendly ones to everyone on valentines day?"_ He asked with  
>a concerned face.<p>

_" Well.. yeah.. Except for one person. THAT particular person I'm _  
><em>going to confess with."<em> I said that while blushing cause HE is that  
>person.<p>

_"W-who?_" He asked with a more concerned voice

_"It's __**A SECRET!**__" I said that while winking at him. I mean if I _  
><em>am going to tell him now<em>_** IT'S LIKE CONFESSING NOW!**_

_**~ Find Out The Continuation to The Next Chapter. Coming Soon.~**_


	2. Natsu on Mission! Find out THAT guy!

_" Lucy You're going to make chocolate tomorrow?!"_ I asked

_" Well Yeah, I mean I am practicing for valentines day chocolate._  
><em>So I am thinking of giving free taste to everyone to know if <em>  
><em>I improved."<em>

_"Ohh Friendly ones to everyone on valentines day?"_ I asked more  
>concerned. Like I am Interested to know.<p>

_" Well.. yeah.. Except for one person. __**THAT**__ particular person I'm _  
><em>going to confess with."<em> When Lucy said that.. It's like my world  
>fell apart.. who would have thought lucy likes someone?! I didn't<br>even noticed it!

_"W-who?"_ I asked.. so whoever that person is.. I am going to punch  
>him real hard if He is going to make lucy cry.<p>

_"It's A __**SECRET!**__"_ Arg! When she said that, there is no way I could  
>find it out!<p>

_ "Ohhh.. Then I'm hoping for that chocolate tomorrow lucy! Bye."_  
>As I said that I waved at her and fake a smile.<p>

Well, who is that person lucy is going to give that chocolate for..  
>And to mention, it's not a friendly one's but.. but a confession<br>one! W-wait why am I so concerned for this anyway?_ Does that mean_  
><em> all this time.. <em>_**I.. I.. "I lOVE LUCY?!**__"_ without realizing it I said  
>it unintentionally that made me red.. Hey.. Why is my face burning?<br>Not to mention this is different from fire.. Then _**I REALLY DO LOVE**_  
><em><strong> LUCY.<strong>_ _Darn! How Lucky is that guy, for lucy to fall in love with _  
><em> him...<em>

_ "Aha!" then I should find that guy that lucy likes. "I'm All_  
><em> Fired Up!"<em>  
><em><em>  
><em><strong> [The Next Day]<strong>_

When I came in the guild, I saw Lucy preparing the chocolates in the  
>table. When she was finished, I observe her as for me to know who is<br>THAT guy lucy likes.

_ " try some chocolates I made."_ Gray is the very first guy  
>she had gave chocolates to.<p>

_"Mmmm.. The flavor of sweetness is just right. Good job Lucy! I'm sure_  
><em> the guy you like would like this."<em> Lucy blushed as he said that.  
>(What The?! Why did lucy blushed?!)<p>

_ "R-really?! I'm so glad."_ Then Lucy whispered something to him. Darn  
>I can't hear them! After she gave gray, she went to give the chocolates<br>to the other guild members, but she did not blush to other men when  
>she gave it to them. Also she did not whisper something to them nor<br>blush.. Wait.. Does that mean.. **LUCY LOVES GRAY?!**

_**{Coming Up Chapter: Is That Jealousy Natsu?}**_


	3. Is That Jealousy Natsu?

Does that mean.. The guy lucy loves is **GRAY?!** As that thought came up  
>I became so furious. I mean.. Of all people why that stripper? What's<br>so good in him? So without realzing it, I unintentionally punched  
>that ice-maker.<p>

_"Arg! What your problem flamebrain?! you lookin for a fight?"_ I stared  
>at him furiously..<em> " Well today is no good natsu... I'm tired from my <em>  
><em> last job."<em> Even though he said that I really wanted to punch him at the  
>face so I glared at him furiously.<p>

_ "Wait Natsu! Why are you so angry?!"_ I heard lucy from my back and  
>approach gray.<p>

_"You seemed to be out of yourself today! Gray.. Are you okay?"_ She  
>was touching gray's face.. The part where I punched him. Darn he's<br>so lucky nut that only made me **MORE ANGRY**. when lucy asked about  
>gray's condition she was so concerned .. I couldn't take this<br>anymore.._ "Natsu apologize to gray!"_ When she said that I felt pain  
>in my chest.. It hurts.. So the next thing happened? I walk out of<br>the guild and slammed the door.

_** Mira:**__ " Oh my, Well this is a first. Normally he'll ask gray first_  
><em> to fight and not hit him suprisingly.. and it seemed that natsu is<em>  
><em> so furious at gray.. Gray did you do something to make natsu so mad?"<em>

_**Gray:**__ " What?! No way! That Flame brain just suddenly punched me with_  
><em> no reasons! I didn't even do something to him. I mean I just got back<em>  
><em> from my job."<em>

_** Juvia:**__ Yeah Gray-sama didn't do Anything!_

_** Lisanna:**__ " Mira-nee, Maybe.. Natsu is thinking or he was somehow_  
><em> bothered about something.."<em>

_** All guild members:**__ " EHHHHHH?! NANI?! NATSU! THINKING?! BOTHERED?!"_

_** Mira:**__ " could be.. But ABOUT WHAT?_

_** [Back to Natsu]**_

_ "Why am I so angry after I found out that Lucy likes that stripper?"_

_ "Naaaatsuuuu!"_ I turn around to find happy flying towards me. When  
>he reached me he was panting already.<p>

_ "Natsu why are you so angry?"_ Happy asked me and you can see at his  
>face that he is worried about me.<p>

_ " Happy... It's just that... Lucy is going to confess on valentines _  
><em> day to someone."<em> Happy giggled as he heard that.

_ "I-it's not funny! I mean lucy is going to confess to that ice-stripper_  
><em> gray!"<em> I said that to the top of my lungs that I was panting and  
>somehow happy is shocked.<p>

_"Gray?! Natsu.. Lucy Doesn't like gray... It's _**SOMEONE ELSE.****_."_**

_ "H-how do you know happy?!"_

_ "Lucy personally told me who she likes.."_

_ "W-what she told you and not me?! T-then who is the person she likes?"_

_ "Sorry natsu... but it's a _**SECRET****_..."_**

_ "W-what?! Come on happy! We're best buds right?"_ I asked at him and  
>plead him hoping he'll tell me.<p>

_ "Sorry natsu... I really can't."_ when he said that I gave up..  
>There is no way i could make happy tell me.<p>

_ " Oh well, atleast it's not that ice mage stripper gray.."_

_ "Natsu.. I've been thinking.. Are you somehow.. _**JEALOUS?**_"_ he grin at  
>me when happy said that.<p>

_ "W-wha..."_ I blushed.

_"Oh natsu you're blushing.. hihihi.."_ he started with his creepy stare  
>and it's making me crazy.<p>

_ "H-happy!"_

_ "Oh so now you're embarrased natsu.. well this is a first.."_

_ "I-it's not!"_

**_ "You lllllllliiiiiiike her.."_**when he said that i became more redder.

_ "Okay.. I'm Defeated.. I.. Love.. Lucy."_ Happy was so glad when he  
>heard me say that.<p>

_ "I'm Glad Natsuu"_

_ "So... About a while ago.. I-it's true.. I got jealous cause __**I..**_  
><em><strong> I LOVE LUCY<strong>__."_ I said that and I really got embarrassed then happy just  
>giggled.<p>

_ "Well, natsu.. _**Good Luck!**_"_ He said that and winked at me.. but I  
>thought again.. If gray wasn't.. then <em><strong>WHO IS THE ONE LUCY LOVES?<br>I .. Really Want to know...  
><strong>_

_**{Coming Up: Natsu's Attempt before Valentines Day!}**_


	4. Natsu's Attempt before Valentine's day!

_Last night it was very cold, then a heater suddenly appeared and _  
><em> figured it was natsu and I was right. <em>

_ "Hey Lucy.. I'm Sorry about a while ago.." _

_ "Okay.." I was sleepy but still I manage to understand him._

_"Okay.. I'll go now." I grabbed natsu's shirt instinctively maybe_  
><em>bacause it's so cold. <em>

_"Natsu, Please don't go.. It's very cold.. please heat me up.." _

_"okay, then move a little luce.. I'll sleep in your bed.." _

_"Okay." I moved at the side and natsu lay down beside me that made me_  
><em>warmer.<em>

When I opened my eyes I saw natsu sleeping beside me.. His arms are  
>wrapped in my waste, His face is close to mine, And I am hugging him.<p>

_** [1..2..3..]**_

_ "Kyaaa! Natsu what are you doing here?!"_ I said that as I pushed him  
>out of the bed that made him fall and half awake. And i was blushing<br>as the color of the hair of erza.

_ "Nnngg.. Lucy? Please let me sleep more..."_

_ " What?!"_ but he fell asleep again. So I looked at him while sleeping.  
><strong> ( He is so cute while sleeping )<strong> i thought of that then tried to  
>touch natsu's hair.. when I finally touched it I was so suprised that<br>it's so soft.** ( Woah.. Natsu's hair is sooo soft.. )** after so many  
>minutes pass by.. I stopped touching natsu's hair and carried him back<br>to my bed to let him sleep. After that I took a bath and went to the  
>guild.<p>

_**[At The Guild]**_

_"Lucy! Over here!"_ Mira called me by the bar so I went there and sit  
>in an empty chair.<p>

_ " So Lucy.. Are you ready to give natsu your __**VALENTINES CHOCOLATE?**__"_

_ "M-mira! Someone might here you!"_

_ "Okay, Okay.. But Are you ready?"_

_ "Ummm well I have perfect making the chocolate.. so Later I'm going _  
><em> to make it.."<em>

_ "But what about your confession?"_

_ "That.. I don't know if my heart is ready for that yet..."_

_ " Oh Come on Lucy... If he ever rejects you.. Feel free to punch and _  
><em> slap him in the face how many times you like... We'll hold him up."<em>  
>Mira was smiling while saying that and wink at me.<p>

_ "Well .. That was rather harsh.."_

_ "But I am waiting for the moment for you two to be a couple ^_^ ."_

_ "W-wait ! US a COUPLE?! B-but.. there's no guarantee that we'll be_  
><em> like that.. I mean natsu is stupid. Does he even know what LOVE is?<em>  
><em> If ever I say I LOVE YOU i'm Afraid he'll only sai I LOVE YOU TOO<em>  
><em> but only as a nakama.. I don't want that.."<em>

_ "Then WHAT IF he really do say I love you? But there's no nakama _  
><em> added on it?" <em>

_ "I Won't know unless he'll explain it okay?"_ After my sentenced  
>the guild door slammed and my voice was called out.<p>

_ "Luuuce!"_ Natsu is looking left and right for me.. And when he saw  
>me with mira. He approach us.<p>

_ "Luce! Why did you leave the bed without waking me up?"_

_ "Well, It's because you are sleeping and you're so tired from what_  
><em> you did yesterday."<em>

_ "But Luce..."_ Natsu was cut off by mira so he wasn't able to finish  
>his sentence.<p>

_ "__**WHAT?!**__ Lucy, You sleep together with Natsu-san?!"_ Mira shouted that,  
>so all the guild member's attention was into us.<p>

_ "Well Yeah. Last Night Lucy doesn't even want to let go of me.." Natsu_  
><em> said that plainly.<em>

_ 'N-natsu! Stop leading them into confusions!"_

_ "What?! It's True! You even said.."_ Natsu pinched his voice to act  
>that it was me <em>"Natsu, Please don't go.. It's very cold.. please heat <em>  
><em> me up.." <em> then he change his voice back to normal. _"You said that luce_  
><em> while sleeping.. So All I could do is heat you up as what you said."<em>

_ "W-wha?! Stop making Li.."_ Then I just remembered that scene from last  
>night .. and it really did happened.. <em>"Oh.. I'm sorry i forgot.."<em>  
>As I said that I could feel my face heating up so i cover my face with<br>my bangs so he won't notice.

_"Nah.. It's okay lucy.."_ Then he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

_"Hey.. Are you two.. Somehow are__** dating**__ each other?"_ Me and natsu was  
>shocked from mira's statement.<p>

**_ "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"_** Me and natsu said that in unison. And we look  
>at each other and blushed..<p>

_"I-I'm going to cool myself down a little bit.."_ I walk towards the  
>guild doors and leave.<p>

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

_ "I-I'm going to cool myself down a little bit.."_ Lucy said that, but  
>I have this part of me that wants to hold her hand and wanna tell<br>her that I love her.

But What If I told Her **I LOVE YOU** and tell me that she only thinks  
>of me as a nakama? When I thought of that I felt pain in my chest.<p>

So I went to go out and find Lucy.. After looking around I went by to  
>stop in her house.. And when I came in<strong> (through her window)<strong> I heard  
>some splashes of water.. So I walk closely at the bathroom and heard<br>lucy.

_ "Pwaa! Taking a bath is really great."_ Wait lucy is taking a bath..

_ " Hey lucy.. You in? It's me natsu"_ I asked her for her to be aware of  
>my presence.<p>

_"N-natsu! Ummm... You could stay at the living room!"_

_"Umm It's okay I won't come in.. Lucy could I tell you something?"_  
><em><strong>come on natsu! You can tell her you love her okay? You're a<br>strong guy!**_

_"L-lucy.. I..I...I..L-Lucy.."_ Darn I can't even tell it properly..

_ "Natsu? I'm listening."_ As when I heard her say that my heart beated  
>fast.. What?! Why in the world is my heart beating fast?"<p>

"_N-Nevermind!"_

I run out of her house and saw my reflection at the water.. And my  
>face is completely like the color of my hair. There is no way i could<br>show this face to lucy. As I thought.. I can't confess to her... Not  
>now...<p>

**_{And so.. He didn't manage to confess his love}_**

_** Coming Up: [The Last Chapter] Beware! It's Valentines Day!**_

_**Please Review and Look forward for the next chapter! =)) THANK YOU  
><strong>_


	5. Beware! It's Valentines Day!

_**It's Already valentines Day!**_

I woke up early and baked some chocolates. Chocolates that are enough  
>for every person at the guild. Everyone's wrapping is all the same..<br>And so is natsu.. But the design of natsu's chocolate is different.  
>It is much more bigger and it has an <em><strong>"I Love You Natsu"<strong>_ _Written on _  
><em> it<em>... So I packed it all up after I finished it all. And so I head  
>to the guild and saw all the girls giving the boys chocolates! Levy<br>even gave Gajeel chocolates.. And _WAIT!_ Erza gave Jellal a honmei  
>chocolate to him?! Who would have thought? Well I saw natsu having fun<br>with everyone else. So first I gave gray 1 chocolate. And I felt a cold  
>chill behind my back.<p>

_ "Lucy-san what are you giving to Gray-sama?!"_ When I turned around I  
>see juvia.<p>

_ "Relax what I gave to gray is only a tomo(friend)-chocolate... and _  
><em> everyone else.. See I have one too for you too.."<em> And so I grab the  
>chocolate inside my bag for juvia and gave it to her. After that she<br>just glared at me and became lovey-dovey to gray.

_** [After Some Time]**_

I manage to give everyone their chocolates.. except for natsu..."  
>And so he approached me.<p>

_ "Hey Lucy where is my chocolate?"_ He asked plainly.

_ "T-the c-chocolate! Y-yeah!"_ The chocolate that was left was natsu's  
>and I... I have to confess...<p>

_ "N-natsu.. I - I know you're stupid.. but .. Here! The Chocolate!"_  
>As I said that the guild's attention is into us.. I gave it to natsu<br>and now my face is bright pink! like Natsu's hair..

_ "T-thank you..."_

**_ "Natsu.. I.. I.. I LOVE YOU! I Love you Natsu.. Do you Love me?"_** As  
>I said that my face became more redder than erza's and the guild was<br>so shocke. Except for mira, cana, levy , gray and happy.

He hugged me tightly. And thought he .. Natsu he rejected me.. He's  
>not saying something cause he doesn't want to hurt me more? Is it?<br>_** (Natsu you idiot.. This is only making me feel more worst)**_ And I  
>realized.. It's really painful.. So painful in the chest that natsu<br>rejected me. So tears started falling.

_ "L-lucy?! W-why are you crying?_" He ask me still hugging me.

_"Because natsu.. The rejection.. It's so painful!" _

_ "Rejection?! What are you saying rejecting? I didn't reject you lucy!"_  
>He said that now looking at me.<p>

_"W-what?! Then what is that hug for?"_ And wait now that I looked at  
>his face, natsu's face is as red as mine like before..<p>

_ " Do I have to say it? Of coarse I love You too! And not Only as a_  
><em> nakama but I love you as my special person! And I want you to be my<em>  
><em> lover lucy!"<em> I blushed on what he just said.. Who would have thought  
>natsu is not that of much as an idiot in love?<p>

_***sniff* *sniff***_ _"How should I know! You suddenly hugged me and didn't_  
><em>even said a word.. that led me to think you.. rejected me.."<em> and so  
>I wipe my tears and smile at him, and he smiled back at me. <em><strong>" Hey Natsu,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I Love You."<strong>_ _I told him while hugging him but facing him._ _**"Hey luce, I **_  
><em><strong>Love You Too."<strong>__ We are now both blushing as we said those words to each _  
><em>other. And we forgot that.. We are actually in front of everyone.<em>

***Whistle* *Whistle***_ "Nice one Lucy_!**" * Whistle*** _"You got yourself a _  
><em>pretty one natsu How luck of you"<em> *** Whistle*** _"Just get married natsu-san_  
><em>and lucy-san already so gray-sama and I could be alone."<em> ***Whistle***

What Juvia just tell grabbed our attention. And so Natsu looked at me  
>and touched the side of my face now I am looking at him directly at the<br>faced.. That I blushed and my heart beats is beating so fast.

_" Well, Just to inform all of you, Now lucy is __**MINE**__, I won't let any_  
><em>of you touch her or get her from me.. And of course.. I'll get married<em>  
><em>to her as soon as possible for her not to escape."<em>

_" Oh so natsu you're the possessive type huh."_

_"Well.. I just don't want her to be snatched away."_ Natsu blushed as  
>he said that.<p>

_**Who would have thought the valentines surprise is a success?**_

_After Valentines of course we became more close. Natsu became more _  
><em>possessive on me but the way he gets jealous is just way too cute.<em>  
><em>We went out with some dates but ended out natsu burning the whole <em>  
><em>restaurant because of the waiters. Also in missions happy is still<em>  
><em>with us.. And so.. getting married.. We're still thinking about it.. Cause<em>  
><em>for now We want to Enjoy it with the two of use plus happy <em>

_**[The End]**_

**_Like it? Please Review! Thank You!_**


End file.
